


Crawl Home

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: 到目前为止，全世界都知道Steve Rogers会为Bucky Barnes付出什么。但是他们还不知道Bucky Barnes为Steve Rogers的付出。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [crawl home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437627) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



他们派了Wilson去告诉他。也许他们觉得如果是他的话，他可能不至于大发雷霆把他干掉，而他却甚至不能嘲笑他们对他的恐惧，因为他知道他绝对会发狂。

从瓦坎达的冷冻舱出来的感觉比他以前待过的那些冷冻舱要好太多了。他都不需要把冰柱从他的眼睫毛上眨掉，他们不知道怎么做到的，竟然让他在可以感觉到自己的四肢后才恢复了意识。管子已经拿掉了，但房间里的温度还是比较低，好让他能慢慢适应，他并没有往常那种皮肤无声尖叫着在解冻的感觉。

Wilson挺直了身体，但是却全身颤抖，所以Bucky马上就知道Steve出事了。

“是什么？”他问，在想着自己能不能站起来，然后决定还是再等个几分钟吧。

“Steve，”Wilson哽咽地说，“Steve死了。”

Bucky咬紧下巴，全身涌过一阵怒气和恐惧。他告诉自己没事的。

“发生了什么？”

“九头蛇，”Wilson说，“他们用......什么东西打中了他。我不知道。他摔下去了。”

“他现在在哪里？”Bucky问，Wilson看上去有点震惊，Bucky控制住自己不要给他一个白眼，“不是修辞意义上的。”

“他们带走了他。”

现在Bucky终于发火了：“他们带走了他？带去哪了？”

“卢森堡的一个基地。”

“什么时候？”

“昨天。”Wilson看上去要奔溃了，Bucky有点同情他。这是他第一次面对Steve的死亡。天知道Bucky在第一次的时候表现得也没有多镇定。所以才会有了现在。他不知道他们那些人有没有想到这对Wilson来说有多困难，他在心里尽情地咒骂他们。

“好了，”Bucky说，到明天之前还有时间，“走吧。”

“走？”Wilson问道。

“我们去找他。”

“他已经死了，”Wilson叫了起来，“他的尸体在哪里又有什么关系呢？”

Bucky揉了揉后颈。T'Challa在这时走了进来，Bucky耸了耸肩：“那么让我们去把那个基地铲平。”T'Challa看上去好像想说点什么，但是他没有开口。Bucky转向他道：“有没有什么装备可以借给我？”

他的妈妈也许会被他现在的激进吓到，但是鉴于他这七十几年的人生就是一场漫长的恐怖秀，他觉得再往这桶水里加个一滴也没什么关系吧。

“当然。”T'Challa说。

 

他们坐着Wilson来时的昆式战斗机出发了。Wilson很安静，咬着他的嘴唇。

“你看着他倒下去的？”Bucky问他。

Wilson的鼻腔发出一声尖锐的吸气声：“是的。他那时正攀在大楼一半的地方。”

Bucky摇了摇头。Steve真是个鲁莽的混蛋。“那不是你的错，”他告诉Wilson，他大概知道看着朋友死去是什么感受。Wilson下巴上的肌肉缩紧了，Bucky知道他戳中了他的痛脚，“你知道他会为你的自责而生气的。”他说。

“他没办法对我生气了，”Wilson喊道，“你看上去对这件事表现得太过平静了。”

Bucky尽量让自己听上去不要那么无礼：“Steve曾经无数次被打败，但不管怎么样他总会站起来继续战斗的。”

“我知道一个坠落的尸体是什么样的，”Wilson的声音有些破碎，他突然站了起来，“你还好吗？”

“我没事，”Bucky向他保证，希望自己的声音足够温和，“你为什么不去睡一觉呢？”

Wilson点了点头，他们都假装他确实是去睡觉了。Bucky摇了摇头 ，看着身边的云团。倒不是说看着Steve死去变得越来越容易，就只是他现在已经有点习惯这个了。

 

Wislon在基地门口迟疑了一下。Bucky困惑地看着他，但他只是摇了摇头。也许是想起了什么不好的回忆吧。

“走吧。”Wilson说，更加面无表情。雪地上有血迹。Bucky攥起了拳头。这是Steve的血。也许他确实不担心Steve会死，但是Steve流血说明他受了伤，这个在他眼里绝对不能容忍。

Bucky少了一只手臂。这不是世界末日；他还是能继续战斗。但他在过去的战斗中依赖他的金属手臂甚多——用它挡子弹，档匕首，掐别人的脖子。他带着来复枪代表着他缺乏掩护，他的用枪也不算稳定。但是他有Wilson，而且他们两个现在都怒火中烧。这个基地基本上已经完蛋了，仅剩的几个九头蛇特工都希望能通过干掉美国队长重获荣光。

Bucky倒是很想让他们慢慢地、痛苦地死去，但是他现在没多少时间了。他得找到Steve。他们就只剩最后几个小时了。他们像收割庄稼一样干掉了那些特工。有一个特工用小刀插进了Bucky的大腿，作为报复，Bucky把枪把狠狠地甩到了他的脸上，射了他两枪，以防万一。

基地里一片寂静。他们解决掉了所有的敌人。

Bucky从没来过这个基地，但是所有九头蛇基地的构造基本上都差不多。大楼的某个地方会有一个实验室。或是地下室。等所有人敌人都死光后，他带着Wilson穿过走廊，两个人互相掩护着，一直走到Bucky觉得是那个地方了。那行血迹停在了这里。

在那里，在桌子上，是Steve，他的表情严肃，胸口已经没有了起伏。Bucky控制不住自己喉咙里窒息一样的声音。看着Steve那么无助地躺在那里，没有了呼吸，这是他最可怕的噩梦。Wilson看着Bucky爬上了那张桌子，他的呼吸越来越急促。有人解刨了Steve。基地里的人已经全死光了，算他们走运，Steve被打开的胸腔和他被剥开的皮肤——那是为了检查尸体反应——让Bucky变得嗜血。

不过Steve的肋骨已经断了倒是好事，鉴于Bucky现在只有一只手臂，想做也做不到了。他迟疑了一下，俯下身去，看向Wilson。

“你应该再去扫荡一下这地方。”他建议道，“确保我们把所有人都干掉了。”

Wilson眯起眼睛。他看得出来Bucky在试图支开他。但是说真的，Bucky其实只是为了他着想。Morita看过一次，在战争期间，Bucky确定那之后他一个星期都没睡着。

“不。”Wilson反对道，那是当然，能和Steve做朋友的都是固执的混蛋。

“好吧，别说我没提醒过你。”Bucky嘟囔着。他再次俯下身子，把头埋进了Steve的胸腔。Wilson在他身后发出一声模糊的叫喊，但是Bucky没有理他。他朝Steve的心脏吹了一口气。它颤抖了一下。

“就是这样。”Bucky喃喃着，他在那肌肉上印下一个吻，背诵着他熟知的话语，那是他能记起来的第一个东西，他们无法把它从他的脑子里抹去，“莫再游荡。是我，你选择的那个，也是选择了你的那个。回到我身边。”然后他爬下了桌子。

Steve喘了一口气。

现在Wilson没有费力去堵住自己的尖叫。但这也没关系，反正他们已经把基地里所有人都干掉了。Steve呻吟了一声，他的肋骨重新接了回去。Bucky现在已经能适应这个声音了，但是他听到了Wilson的咒骂。他的骨头也长回去了，肌肉和筋腱重新弹了回去盖住了骨头，然后他的皮肤也自动合了起来。

“Buuuuh。”Steve呻吟着。

“就在这呢，”Bucky安抚着他，“我在这里。”

Steve笨拙，僵硬地朝他伸出一只手臂。Bucky向他凑了过去，让他可以碰到他的脸。

“Buh。”Steve叹了口气。Bucky在他的额头上印下了一个吻，从他心脏上沾到的血液和他脸上的细砂和泥土混在了一起。

“这是第五次了。”Bucky提醒他道，虽然Steve现在听不懂任何比名字要复杂的话。

“搞什么？”Wilson叫道，高分贝地，“这他妈在搞什么？”

Steve发出一个担忧的声音，Bucky再次吻了吻他。“没事的，”他转向Wilson，“要么冷静下来，要么滚出去。你吓到他了。”

“哦，我吓到他了？他才是现在这个吓人的好吗？”

“去把战斗机准备好，”Bucky吩咐道，“他再有二十分钟就可以走了。”

他本来以为Wilson会反驳几句，但是显然看着自己的朋友死而复生已经把他的反驳机制关闭了。Bucky重新面向Steve，他皱了皱眉头，看到了Steve胸口到小腹的伤疤。通常情况下，这个伤疤在他的肌肤重现长回去时就会消失的。但是他以前也没‘死亡’过这么长时间。或者就只有Bucky在Steve身上留下的伤疤才会消失？Bucky不是很清楚这个异常现象。

“疼吗？”他在Steve哀嚎的时候无比心疼地问道。Steve抓住了他的手，他的眼睛仍闭着，Bucky带着他的手去摸自己的脸。Steve缓了一会儿。等Wilson再次回来的时候，他已经能站起来了。他终于可以睁开眼睛了，但是在灯光下又闭了起来。

“准备好了吗？”Bucky问Wilson道。Wilson无法把自己的视线从Steve身上移开，这可以理解。Steve在走动的时候把大部分重量都倚在了Bucky身上。他的双脚可能还是有点.....好吧，死的。

他们上了飞机，Wilson开口了：“我来开。”

“Saaaaam。”Steve说，他用手摸了摸Wilson的脸，迟钝地说。

“是的，Sam来带你回家。”Bucky告诉他。

“Sam。”Steve开心地又重复了一遍。

“嘿，伙计。”Wilson说，声音还有点颤抖，有点虚弱，但他还是开口了。

“Sam！”

“来吧，Steve，躺下，”Bucky说，带着Steve到椅子上躺了下来，“我去检查一下飞机，马上回来。”

“不——”Steve抗议道，紧紧抓着Bucky的手臂。

“两分钟。”Bucky向他保证，吻了吻Steve干燥的嘴唇。

“两。”Steve重复了一遍，放开了Bucky的手臂。

 

Wilson透过挡风玻璃朝外看，他的眼睛依旧瞪得大大的，还是有些颤抖。他看到了Bucky，发出一声响亮的吐气声。

“他会......"Wilson没把话讲完。

“他会没事的，”Bucky安抚道，“等今天结束的时候，他的话会讲得更利索，明天就会恢复正常。他的大脑需要一些时间来恢复运作。”

Wilson颤抖地呼出一口气：“你以前这么做过。”

“有过四次。”Bucky坦诚道。

“四次！”

“在我们，我不知道，16岁的时候？Steve有一次病得非常严重。比任何一次都严重。然后他死了。我感觉到他停止了呼吸，心脏也不再跳动，所有的一切都没了。我，呃，我失去了理智。我们家对面拄着一个老妇人，人们总是说着她的传说。她的年纪很大了，所以我们总觉得她是个女巫之类的。我那时候的脑袋不是很清楚，所以我马上跑到了对面，告诉她，只要她能让他再活过来，我愿意做任何事。所以她就告诉了我方法。在战争前我就用了三次，打仗的时候用了一次。”

Wilson一分钟没有讲话，然后：“那她索取了什么作为回报？”

Bucky耸了耸肩：“灵魂。”

Wilson目瞪口呆地看着他：“你的灵魂？你放弃了你的灵魂？”

Bucky再次耸了耸肩，他对他说了当Steve发现后勃然大怒时他说的话：“Steve就是我的灵魂。我真正的灵魂。所以没有了这个灵魂又有什么关系？”

但是Wilson的反应和Steve的并不一样，后者报以眼泪和性爱，但这没关系。“你们两个是......”Wilson摇了摇头，“所以你们两个都永生不死了？就这么不停地救活对方？”

“只有我能救活他，”Bucky纠正他道，“他的灵魂还在。”

Wilson的眉毛都要被他挑到发际线上去了：“他没办法救你？”

“等他好一点了之后，他就去找那个老妇人，想叫她把他的灵魂也拿走。但是她已经不在了。”

Wilson抖了抖。“这也许是件好事，”他嘟囔着，“我真的不想见到一个没有灵魂只剩怒火的Steve。”

“我也是这么说的。”

Wilson就只是这么眨着眼睛看了他一分钟：“那么......等他恢复正常后他还会记得吗？他的死和其他的一切？”

“记得，”Bucky有些遗憾地说，“他记得。”最开始的几次，他死于重病的那几次，情况不算太糟。但是在战争中中枪死亡的那次，他记得所有的事情——记得Bucky的尖叫，记得倒进战场的泥泞和鲜血里——那次可不算好。他们到现在还是会有那样的噩梦。

“你就没有想过......”Wilson迟疑了一下。

“想过就这么让他死去会不会更仁慈点？”Bucky帮他补充完整。Wilson用力地吞咽了一下，“我经常会这么想。但我是个自私的混蛋。而且我们约定好了，他和我，只要我还活着，他就得继续活着。等我挂了，他就可以死了。”Bucky摇了摇头，“虽然事情好像并不是这样的。”

“Buuuuuck，”Steve在飞机那头喊道，“两！”

“我得走了，”Bucky说，“他现在从技术层面上算个僵尸。我可不想让他过来吃你的脑子。要是他能找到的话。”

Wilson对这个调侃没有任何反应。Bucky本来应该担心他是不是受惊过度了，但他看到了他手肘边放着的吃了一半的能量棒，所以他看上去应该算接受良好。Bucky就让他自己消化去了。他走到飞机后面坐到了Steve旁边，让他的脑袋枕在他的大腿上，手指梳理着他的头发，帮他捡掉头发里夹着的干血块。

 

几天后，当他们再次出现在众人面前时，Barton在Steve的肩膀上拍了一掌：“该死的，队长，我还以为你这次死定了。”

Steve笑了起来，轻声道：“一个九头蛇可干不掉我。”

Wilson在桌子那头看向Bucky，Bucky目光坚定地和他对视。Wilson什么都没说。Bucky知道他不会说的。这个秘密是安全的，这是好事，因为他以后还会得继续这么做。

不管Steve死了几次，不管他去了哪里，Bucky哪怕是爬着，也会去把他带回来的。

 

END


End file.
